


Losing Heads

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella having a bet, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lucifer being clueless, M/M, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Lucifer pining over you.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Losing Heads

Lucifer took another sip from his handy little flask. Despite how many times the detective told him drinking on the job was a bad idea, Lucifer always had the best ideas precisely while drinking. 

He took another swing. The idea wasn't coming out easily this time. 

But it wasn’t the right time to play shy. Lucifer needed an idea how to deal with a little (although pressing) problem of his, and he was starting to run out of excuses to avoid that. 

In his desperation, Lucifer even considered asking for a second opinion, but there was no one around him whose opinion would actually hold practical value. There were technicians surveying the house and two neatly decapitated bodies, but the techs were just as anonymous to him as the headless corpses, so they were of no use. Ella was working with them, flashing one photo after another in a rapid succession, but she was too kind for this world, and too optimistic to truly understand the storm in Lucifer's head. 

He looked around the lovely suburban house. 

Dan was doing what he did best, which was leaving through the door and being left to his own devices, which was probably best for everyone else too. There would be no point in asking him anything either; not when he barely possessed enough wits to take basic care of himself, let alone solve someone else's problems. 

That only left the detective, but she was currently busy asking questions and walking around looking suspicious about everything her eyes landed on. If Lucifer came to her with his problem, there would surely be questions asked—a lot of questions he didn't want answered. Or, at least, not by him. 

Lucifer sighed and upturned his flask until nothing dripped out. It was a marvelous thing, and he rarely ever left the penthouse without it, but even his most trusted partner had limited capacity. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" 

Lucifer did not jump. There was no such thing as startling him, and the slight shake of his hand as he reached to his pocket was completely unrelated to your sudden appearance. 

Lucifer turned to face you, standing next to him with your notes in the hand. "Hello there again, darling."

You just waited, in silent anticipation. You were, unfortunately, one of the people who didn't let their questions slide so easily. 

Lucifer sighed, shifting on his feet. Not nervously, of course. There was no need to be nervous around the very centre of all his recent issues. 

"There's no need for you to worry," he said instead of a more direct answer. "I've been a little tired lately, but I'm sure I'll get better soon." 

Again, not a lie. He was indeed getting less sleep than he used to before his thoughts, in an unexplainable manner, started revolving around you more with every day. There was something in the way you looked at him that made Lucifer tense whenever your eyes met. 

And it made no sense. You were not enemies—quite the opposite, actually. Countless evenings you spent together taking care of Trixie or just chilling in his penthouse made Lucifer painfully aware of how nice of a person you were. Lucifer was also pretty sure there was no magic involved in how quickly the hours you spent together passed, but he'd dwell on that theory later. 

You smiled, patting his arm reassuringly. "Take care of yourself, and please, don't push yourself too hard. And if you ever need to just vent and talk everything off your chest, just give me a call." 

"Thank you," he said, with softness he was not aware he had. 

Lucifer watched as you crossed the room to ask one of the witnesses standing near the patio some questions. 

He was still looking at you when Ella nudged Chloe in the ribs giving her a knowing wink. "Do you think he'll figure it out?" 

Chloe shook her head with a smile, looking at the headless corpses. 

"Lucifer and feelings? Please. Our bet still stands." 

Watching Ella snap one picture after another of deep, jagged wounds with a delighted expression on her face was an interesting experience. 

"If I was being cheesy, I'd say that we might only have two bodies here, but there are three people who lost their heads." 

Chloe closed her eyes. She was getting too old for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! You can find more of my works on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
